


Anyone know this fic?

by Cleo516



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is obsessed with Sammy, M/M, insane dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo516/pseuds/Cleo516
Summary: Does anyone know the supernatural fic where it’s wincest and Sam and Dean were just now reunited after dean was sent to an insane asylum when they were younger by John. Dean though monsters were real and him and Sam were instantly inseparable. Dean has this obsession with Sammy as well. If anyone knows this fic please comment
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Anyone know this fic?

Does anyone know the supernatural fic where it’s wincest and Sam and Dean were just now reunited after dean was sent to an insane asylum when they were younger by John. Dean though monsters were real and him and Sam were instantly inseparable. Dean has this obsession with Sammy as well. If anyone knows this fic please comment

Thank you!


End file.
